Hide and Seek
by writing-for-myself
Summary: Year seven. Harry Potter has gone into hiding and Voldy has begun his takeover. Hermione and Ron start up D.A. again and Draco joins D.A. Will anyone ever find Harry? What’s Draco up too? The rest of the summery is inside. Read to find out! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the full summery:**

**Year seven. Harry Potter has gone into hiding; no one knows where he is. Voldy has begun his takeover. He is hiding somewhere abroad, and gathering followers over in the Americas. Because of No Harry, Hermione and Ron start up D.A. again. Draco's father has failed to find the missing Harry Potter and Voldy isn't happy. So Lucius tells Draco to get him any information on Harry's whereabouts. Upon hearing this, Draco joins D.A. Will Draco ever have his spying potion revealed? Will anyone ever find Harry? **

* * *

**A.N. Heyy here i am back with another story! I got bored with the other one and i didn't like the other one** **much either so i asked _the unknown fish_ author of "Getting on the Good Side" to help me with a plot (cause we're awesome friends and such). So she gave me one and i twisted it! woohoo! it's really nothing like the one she gave me but i hope it's good anyway. Speaking to _the unknown fish _i now have a title! she rocks my socks off (never you mind the fact that i'm not wearing any at the moment)! I love you fish!**_ Enjoy!

* * *

Crack. _Hermione appeared in front of The Burrow. She walked slowly to the front door. There was a light on in the kitchen; Molly was waiting for her arrival. She knocked three times on the side door. 

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice.

"It is I Hermione Granger."

"State your business."

"I was asked to come and aid in the search party for the missing Harry Potter," the door opened. A plump looking Molly Weasley stood there and embraced Hermione in a tight hug.

"I was so worried!" Molly sobbed.

"Sorry I was late," she patted Mrs. Weasley on the back. "I had a run in with some Death Eaters."

"Are you all right?" Molly asked sitting Hermione down at the table. She handed her a cup of hot tea, which Hermione graciously drank.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said between sips. "I have some bad news though."

"Tell us tomorrow morning, then Author will be home, and everyone will be awake. Everyone is due in to report anyway," Molly sighed. "You look tired. Why don't you go upstairs to bed? I set up another bed in Ginny's room for you to sleep in."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said walking up to Ginny's room. She got into bed, still in her traveling robes, but couldn't fall asleep.

_Where could Harry be? Why would he leave us like this? Is he all right?_ So many other questions flooded her head. After a while Hermione decided she would think on it in the morning, and a sleepy Hermione wouldn't be much help in looking for Harry the next day.

The sun shone through Ginny's curtains and fell on Hermione's unconscious face. She blinked her eyes open, trying to register where she was. After a couple more blinks she got out of bed and brushed her hair. Then she remembered last night and her bad news on Harry. She changed her clothes and walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"G'morning," Hermione said as she took a seat across from Ron and next to Ginny.

"When d'you get here?" asked Ron.

"Last night, er…this morning around twelve thirty I think," replied Hermione as she got two pancakes from the plate in front of her.

"Mum said she met a couple of Death Eaters, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, two to be exact. Wanted to know where Harry is," Hermione informed them.

"That's good right? I mean You-Know-Who doesn't know where Harry is either, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess," said Ron depressingly.

"So, when is everyone else supposed to arrive?" asked Hermione after a few long moments of awkward silence.

"In about twenty minutes," Mr. Weasley said.

"Who's coming?" asked Ron.

"Tonks, Remus, Fred, and George, should be coming today," Mrs. Weasley said counting the people off on her fingers.

"All right," said Ginny. She stood up and left the room. Hermione finished and left too followed by Ron. They went into the living room and each took a place on a chair.

"I wonder where Harry is…" Ron mumbled to the fire.

"Hermione, where are you going to look today?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"Er…I haven't really thought about that yet, Kings Cross most likely."

"What about Diagon Ally?" she asked.

"Too many people there, Harry wouldn't got there…would he?" Ron asked.

"Actually, he might go just because of the people, to fade in amongst them all," Hermione thought out loud.

"I'm going to look there today," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I'll come, that's a really good idea," agreed Hermione. They both turned to Ron.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but if we get kidnapped and die, I will kill you both personally," said Ron.

"Yes! Thanks Ron," Hermione said. Then Fred and George strode into the room followed by Tonks (who looked depressed) and Remus Lupin.

"Hullo," said Fred brightly.

"G'morning Fred," said Hermione looking up at the new guests. Then Molly and Author walked in and everyone sat down making a sort of circle.

Once everyone was settled down Arthur began, "Hello everyone, good to see you all alive and well. Yesterday I learned that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out of the country; over in the Americas I heard. But his Death Eaters are working very hard to fine Harry, which is good news also; in it's own way. Hermione, Molly says you have some bad news to tell us all?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, yesterday before I came here I stopped by Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house. I found it completely empty and dusty. Looks as if they haven't been there for a month, possibly two," she said.

"You went in then?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I looked all over the house. Harry's room is empty as well," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe they moved," suggested Ron.

"Yes, but fled like cowards is a better term," George said darkly.

"If we could find them, they might have a bit of knowledge to where Harry is," suggested Ginny.

"The problem is, they could be anywhere," said Tonks.

"Which is why we are searching everywhere for them, and Harry. Speaking of which, has anyone found any traces of him?" asked Arthur.

"I searched Godrick's Hallow this past week, Lily and James's grave as been cleaned up, with flowers that were still alive. No vase," Lupin reported. "Could have been Harry."

"Find anything else?" Arthur asked.

"No, nothing at all," Lupin said sadly.

"Well this is good news, Harry had been there not to long ago. He must've moved by now though," said Fred.

"Yes you're right," Arthur said. "Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads solemnly. "Right then, who's searching where?"

"Ginny, Hermione, and I are going to Diagon Ally," said Ron. Everyone looked surprised.

"No offence Ron, but that's out in the open. He'd be mad to go there!" said George.

"I think if I were Harry, I _would _go there. Yes it's out in the open, everyone thinks I'd be hiding but I'd be right there where no one would look," said Hermione. Everyone thought on this for a while.

"Excellent idea, Hermione. I take it you came up with going there?" asked Lupin.

"No sir, Ginny did," she said.

"Right, Fred, George, where will you be looking?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I think we're going to King's cross again," said Fred.

"Maybe muggle areas surrounding it," added George.

"Good idea, Lupin?"

"I think I will search Little Whining, I just have a feeling he may dwell there for a bit," Lupin said, still thinking it over.

"Tonks?"

"Hogsmeade Village," she said without hesitation.

"All right, I will continue to fine out information one You-Know-Who's whereabouts, everyone have a safe journey," Arthur said closing the meeting.

Lupin and Tonks Disapparated to their required destinations almost at one after the meeting. Fred and George meanwhile stayed and talked with the family for a couple of hours before leaving.

* * *

**A.N. So what did you think? Send me a review please! In the review ur going to send (please!) it would be awesome to tell me what you liked/dis-liked about the story. That would help a lot. I might have to twist the plot to make it a bit more to you people's liking. So please send a review!**

**Oh, I'm going camping tommorow (aug 31) so i'll write and update as soon as i get back!**

**Arianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you get another ch. before i leave, lucky you! thank _the unknow fish _for that! Read and Review!**

* * *

_Lupin and Tonks Disapparated to their required destinations almost at one after the meeting. Fred and George meanwhile stayed and talked with the family for a couple of hours before leaving._

"I think we should leave at four in the morning," suggested Hermione. She was sitting in Ron's room with him and Ginny discussing their trip.

"Four o'clock in the bloody morning?" yelled Ron.

"Yes, the sooner the better, plus we only have three days before we have to back to the school again," Hermione said raising her eye brows.

"Couldn't we move it—"

"To when Ronald? How about two, is that better for you?" Hermione asked getting very annoyed with the lazy Ron.

"No…no four sounds lovely," he mumbled.

"Good," said Ginny. "Where are we staying?"

"What's wrong with right here?" asked Ron.

"The ministry over sees Floo and Apparation Ronald, they'll think we're up to something traveling from four a.m. to ten p.m. every day!" said Hermione.

"Fine, ok I didn't think!" Ron retorted.

"You should! How about the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Ginny.

"A little out in the open don't you think Ginny?" said Ron. "What? I was thinking!" Ron added after getting a nasty glare from Hermione.

"Yes Ginny, that'll be good, if we look like we're _trying _to hid, someone will think we're up to something, use your head Ron!"

"Fine, now leave I'm going to be so I can get up at bloody four o'clock," Ron mumbled.

"No Ron, get up earlier. We need to _leave _at four, get up at like three thirty," suggested Ginny trying to annoy the hell out of him.

It worked. "Out!" he yelled.

Ginny giggled but did as her brother asked. Her and Hermione then went to sleep themselves so they could and would be able to function at such an early hour.

Hours passed, but it seemed like seconds to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Soon enough it was three in the morning and Hermione woke up lazily. She started packing stuff they needed. Not food; just money, clothes, toiletries, and a book(s) were just some of the things she packed.

Around three thirty Ginny woke up and trudged her way into the bathroom. When she came out she looked completely awake and ready to look for Harry. Then it was Hermione's turn to go into the bathroom and Ginny went downstairs to fix them a spot of breakfast. But before that she made sure that Ron was up and getting ready (which of course he wasn't). Roughly ten minutes Hermione and Ron came down stairs. Hermione fully awake, and Ron about a third awake.

"Nice, burned eggs," commented Ron as her took so not-so-burned eggs and shoveled them into his mouth.

"All right, _you_ could next time!" snapped Ginny.

"Yes, thank you Ginny for making breakfast," said Hermione giving Ron a rather nasty glare.

"So where d'you think Harry would be hiding in Diagon Alley?" asked Ron.

"Now you think," said Hermione. "Hm, I really hadn't thought about it."

"Great, _now_ you choose not to think?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry I can to everything at once Ronald!"

"Calm down guys, well just look all over, all right?" said Ginny trying to make peace.

"Sounds good," mumbled Ron.

"Yeah, ok," said Hermione.

Once breakfast was done and cleaned up Hermione went to fetch the bag and Ron wrote a note to his parents saying when they'd be back. After five minutes of last minute things Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stepped outside and inhaled the cool morning air. Since Ron and Hermione could Apparate with out help, Ginny went with Hermione and Ron took the bag.

_Crack._ The three students landed on a coble stone road they knew to be Diagon Ally. It wasn't completely deserted, but it wasn't like it was later in the day. Most shops weren't even open.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron was just like outside, but warmer. There were so dodge people in the shadowy corners. No one looked to be a soon-to-be seventeen-year-old Harry Potter.

Hermione got them a room and they brought the bag up there. After a entire day of combing Diagon Ally they came up with zilch; nothing.

"Well Harry is defiantly here," Ron mumbled sarcastically as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We only got to search half of Diagon Ally, he may still be here, or we might find a trace of him from being here before," Ginny said.

They walked inside. All of the tables had been turned over and no one was inside except three figures that stood up when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in.

"Death eaters!" whispered Hermione.

"Looking for Harry Potter?" asked the one on the left. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego!_" shouted Ginny.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron shouted and it hit the Death Eater to the right.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled the last reaming Death Eater. It hit Ron and he flew back and hit the wall.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione yelled throwing the last standing Death Eater off of his feet.

"How the bloody hell did they know we were here?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, _Obliviate_!" Hermione said whipping the minds of all three Death Eaters.

"_Incarcerous_," said Ginny. The three Death Eaters became bound with rope and propped up against one another for support.

"I think we should get out of here, tonight," suggested Ron as the walked back to their rooms.

"Yeah, me too," added Ginny.

"All right, where to?" Hermione asked packing up their stuff back into the bag.

"How about we go back home?" recommended Ron.

"Ok, but we're not Apparating there," Hermione said leading Ron and Ginny out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Night bus?" suggested Ginny.

"No, we're flying there," stated Hermione.

* * *

**again sorry it was so short! review please! i wanna know what u think! I'm updating when i get back from camping.**

**by: Arianna**


End file.
